Yuuna and The Haunted Hot Springs and a Ultimate Hero
by OmniSonicChaos06
Summary: On a mission in Yukemuro city,Ben Tennyson,now 17-years old,needs to stay to an Inn known as the Yuragi Inn where most inhabitants are supernatural beings or heroes like Ben on with his enemies teaming up with new supernatural threats,can Ben and his new friends handle it? *The Story takes place after Omniverse season 7 where Ben has The Ultimatrix* BenXSagiri
1. Ultimate New Arrival

I hope you'll enjoy this Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san!As I thought to make this story for a while,as I'll do some storylines from the Yuragi-sou manga and the Ben 10 Omniverse series.

Anyways read it,have a good time,comment or anything else.

* * *

An pterosaur like creature rushes through the streets of Yukemuro City, creature was XLR8,one of Ben's transformations as he was tracking on some dangerous alien activity around the city.

XLR8 stops at the sight of an company building,that it had a logo that very strangely resembled the one of The Forever Knights,one of Ben's enemies,XLR8 entered inside to observe a group of Forever Knights talking to one another.

Knight#1:Nobody followed us,right?

Knight#2:No,it hasn't how,as far as I know,Ben Tennyson is on a quest to Planet Fulmis,and the Chuuma Ninja Clan is nowhere to be seen,it had been months since their last appearance.

Knight#1:Then shall we begin the job?

XLR8:Sorry guys!I need to interfere!

Knight#2:TENNYSON!GET HIM!

Around XLR8 appear hundreds of Forever Knights,as he turned back,touched the Ultimatrix's Dial and an silhouette of an gigant dinosaur-like being.

TRANSFORMATION:Ben's body becomes giant,his neck gets longer,an tail appears,his body bulks up,transform into an dinosaur-like screamed then the words Humungousaur.

Humungousaur started to jump at the knight he hit all of them in each others head,then he made an earthquake from Humungousaur's made knights flying all around the room,as an suitcase fell from one of the knights's made Humungousaur to rise an eyebrow and take it.

Humungousaur turned back into human as his Omnitrix ringed,as a hologram of Grandpa Max appeared from the Omnitrix's green facet.

"Did you got what we needed,nephew?"asked Grandpa Max as then Ben responded"I think it is,so I finished the job from Yuemuro City?"asked Ben excited.

Max:"I'm afraid not nephew,as still you just catched the Forever Knights...I told you to look after anything strange,as from here we still found alien signal with the Plumbers's Intercom."

Ben:"So then where should I stay?"

Max:"I have someone I know at an Inn,Yuragi Inn,it's near your location,it's even at the same n

Ben:"Does that place look like an oldish japanese building by any means?"

Max:"Yes,then that one it is!Knock at the door and tell them that Max Tennyson sent you."

"Sure."Ben closes the Hologram and walks towards the rustic building,Ben knocks at the door,an an young girl around 10-13 years girl said that Max Tennyson sent him,and said that they have an free girl nodded as she let Ben inside the Inn's inner building,Inside the living room was pretty lively,as nine individuals were eating,but from all of them just one was a boy.

The girl presented Ben to the nine,as suddenly The Ultimatrix went yellow,indicating the fact that some new DNA have been added.

"NEW DNA ADDED TO THE OF DNA SAVED ON PLAYLIST 9."

"New Transformations?"said Ben as he touched the Omnitrix's Dial,as he got to Playlist 9,and observed the 3 strange aliens,One was an humanoid made entirely of white energy,an giant creature with an horn in its head and an Fox-like raised an eyebrow,as he was more interested in the white energy decided to tell them about the the young girl explained the Omnitrix to them,To Ben's sudden confusion,as he asked himself things such as:From where did she know G. Max?What were the 9 persons exactly,humans or aliens?

Ben:"Yeah,It allows me to turn into over 1.000 DNA samples,until now I unlocked just 80 and I guess with those 3 new samples,it is 83 now."

Sagiri:"So you scanned Youkai life forms as well?"

Ben:"You-what now?"

Sagiri:"Youkai,you know supernatural beings."

Ben:"That's not that surprising.I saw monsters myself,well Monster-like aliens."

Sagiri:"Why exactly?"

Ben:"Well I have...an Zombie alien,Werewolf alien,Mummy alien,Vampire Alien and an Ghost-like alien."

Yuuna:"Ah!Ghost-like?"

Ben:"Yes."

Kogarashi:"WHAT!?CAN YOU SEE AND HEAR YUUNA!?"

Ben:"Huh?Why shouldn't I?Ahh...She's a ghost right?"

Yuuna:"How DID YOU-!?"

Ben:"As I was saying...I fought Ghost not that surprising."

Kogarashi:"Why nothing surprises you?"

Ben:"After 6 years of hero-duties,Nothing surprises you that much.

Chitose:"Eh...Please don't give Ben that many Questions..."

"It doesn't bother me,you can question me how many things you want."Ben then started telling them about How he found the Omnitrix and about the Highbreed Invasion,after Ben finished what he needed to tell,walked to his new room,and put his things,as his Plumbers insign started ringing and Ben responded.

"How do you think Ben?You like it?"

"Yes,I think I'll like it here."said Ben as the day passed,and he woke up the next day,as suddenly something like an explosion was prepared his Omnitrix and walked outside his room,just to see that the cause of the loudness was the fact that Sagiri smacked Kogarashi trough a wall.

Ben smirked as he walked in the Living Room,where Yuuna,Yaya and Nonko were just relaxing.

Reporter:"The local bank is being theft by an man with spiky clothing who always says "Bro" and is very the police doesn't seem to be able to

Ben:"That's Fistrick!"

Yuuna:"Do you know him,Ben?"

Ben:"Yeah,I fought him a couple in times back I don't know what he could do here in japan..."

Nonko:"Well,he theft banks from all over Japan in the past few weeks."

Ben:"Well not on my watch!It's hero time!"

Transformation:Ben body becomes taller,a tail grows his skin becomes blue and then a visor puts on Ben's Ben screams the name XLR8 and rushes towards the local bank.

Fistrick:Bro,you'd better stay still,or I'll kill you bro!

XLR8:Put the gun down Fistrick!

Fistrick:Tennyson!What're you doing here,Bro?Bro,this is my territory,bro!

XLR8:Yeah,Yeah,Bro,Bro!I got it already!

Fistrick:Then you know what I'm doing here,no?

XLR8:Not exactly.

Fistrick:I need money from mah Bro essence,Bro!

XLR8:Not that stupid thing again!What'll you do with it?

Fistrick:umm...I steal things?

XLR8:Bro,you're an idiot!

XLR8 started jumping super fast on the walls,he hit Fistrick right in the face,and put him to sleep,or that's how Ben thought...Fistrick tried to shoot XLR8 in the head,but XLR8 managed to take the gun and destroying was mad.

Fistrick jumped to grab XLR8's neck and break it,but XLR8 dodged his move and hit Fistrick's legs that made him fall on the ground face-first to XLR8's fun,as XLR8 took him outside at the cops.

But as he got outside,millions of fans and reporters appeared,as they heard that Ben Tennyson was at the crime's place,but XLR8 run away to the crowd's confusion.

"Well this is my daily routine,save the day and re~la~x!By the way is here a place that serves smoothies?"Ben asked with excitement as he smirked

"Yes,down the street."responded Kogarashi,destrying all of Ben's hopes of finding a Mr. Smoothies near the location.

"Eh,I will go and check it out!But I doubt they got the chilli fries and smoothies as good as Mr. Smoothies."Ben then exit the room and walked to the MR. Smoothies rip-off.

He entered inside and ordered an Kiwi Smoothie and chilli fries,he then ate the fries and drink the smoothie.

"Still not as good as Mr. Smoothies's...Sigh...That's what I'm getting for not turning into XLR8 and go back in Bellwood..."said Ben a bit disappointed by the food's then heard four very know voices from his back,as it was seeming Yuuna,Chisaki,Hibari and Sagiri we're talking,as he accidentally heard the conversation,he hear that Yuuna,Chisaki and Hibari we're in love with Kogarashi.

Just as that was happening Kogarashi entered trough the front door of the restaurant,To Ben's and the others's sudden then managed to observe that the girls where there,as Sagiri observed that Ben heard the conversation she

Sagiri:"Ben umm...could you...!"

Ben:"Sure,I'll make sure he doesn't heard the conversation,and I have the perfect plan."

Sagiri:"Ah...Ben's taking care of Kogarashi."

Ben:"And done!"

Hibari:"You were fast!"

Ben:"I made Kogarashi blocked at the service room after making him choose to buy whether normal,chilli or cheese fries...he'll be there for a while or more..."

Chisaki:"Then good."

Ben:"Yeah...Anyways I wanted to go to another place."

In another part of the city,the Yoinozaka Clan Estate.

"So it's the plan gonna work?"asked an elderly man towards and shadowy figure

"Heh...If you want power...then I shall give you...but not because I want to because I want to take down Tennyson,as I heard he is now friends with the one your son wants to marry..."said an shadowy figure with bright red eyes and a very known symbol on his left arm.

"If that gives us power,then we shall listen to you...Albedo."said the elderly man towards the shadowy figure

"Good..."as it was revealed it was Albedo,who had red eyes,white hair and an red jacket and blue jeans.

* * *

_**WHO IS THE ONE WHO WANTS THE HELP OF ALBEDO...?AND WHAT DOES THIS ALL HAVE TO DO WITH SAGIRI AND BEN?Find out next time in...A WEDDING AND AN ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!Soon a pool to vote for Ben's love interest in the series will be available on my homepage!**_


	2. The Ultimate Wedding!

**_Q1:Harem_**

Is Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san,Ben could eventually have his own harem out of the remaining Yuragi I said could?Because I will possibly focus on only one love interest,depending on the Pool's most popular selection,as now you can vote for who is gonna be Ben's love interest on my home page.

**_Q2:New Aliens_**

Yes as you already saw in the first chapter,Ben already has 3 new alien forms,those being Oni,Tenko and Yatahagane transformations,the names are still not chosed as also Ben will get an Tengu transformation.

_**Q3:Abilities and Weapons**_

It is possible for Ben to learn the abilities to use the Spirit Armor or Light-based attacks,as he will easily do as for weapons,more than an Kunai,probably not much else,as Ben already has the Omnitrix and will not need any more weapons.

_**Q4:What events of Omniverse took place?**_

As far only the first two seasons of Omniverse occured,the story taking place right after Season 2 Finale,but Ben still have the Ultimatrix as of this stor's and Omniverse's beginning.

Now with this all out of the way,let's begin the new chapter!Hope you'll enjoy it and thanks for supporting this story!And as always,comment and follow the story!

* * *

The sun was very warm and it was a perfect day on going on the beach,as also Ben and the others thought that as well.

Soon Ben's phone ring.

"Rook?What!?Albedo stole...what!?AN OMNITRIX!?Okay...if he's here in japan...I will encounter him."

"KYAAAAH!?"suddenly an monstrous green creature appeared out of the water,it had ugly tentacles and an monstrous face with two reptilian horns and two yellow glowing monstrous took the girls up in the air,with Ben and Kogarashi getting ready to fight..._**THE KRAKKEN**_.

"A kraken?Man...these things always needs to be sleeping were humans are!?Ah...It's hero time!Jetray!"Said Ben as he turned into an red manta-like creature with three horns on its face,an green outfit covering its body and the Omnitrix's familiar symbol was on the being's left arm,the being then screamed well as Kogarashi prepared an electricity attack.

"Hey!Squid-Face!I'm right here!"said Jetray attracting the Krakken's attention,as the being jumped to eat Jetray,but Jetray dodged all of its attacks,Jetray hit the Krakken with its laser eyes,that made the giant creature to scream as Jetray hit the Krakken's eyes,that made him let the girls go and fall down into the water,hurt by Ben's attack."AND STAY OUT!"

As the day ended,the others head straight at the Inn,but Ben,Sagiri and Hibari walked to meet up with Sagiri's grandma Ameno Shiguro.

As they entered the building,Ben and the girls were shocked to see members of the rival Yoinozaka clan and also Albedo staying in relaxed like this would be their own place,that angered both Ben and Sagiri who both jumped to attack them just to be his in the head with a staff by Grandma Shiguro.

"Owch!"

Albedo:"Yeah we're here just to talk,not to battle."

Ben:"Fine,but if you try something,I'll finish you,Albedo."

Albedo:"I didn't expected less from the Universe's savior!"

Juunosuke:"Shiguro Ameno...We're here to talk."

Shiguro:"Talk about what Junosuke Yoinozaka?"

Juunosuke:"I'd give you the offer of our clans to combine into one."

Shiguro:"What does that mean!?"

Juunosuke"That if one of your nephews don't marry my nephew...then an war between clans will start."

Azmuth:"And I guess you won't risk a war because you hate me...do you Tennyson? 's what I Wedding is in 3 days...so no attacking until then...Ben Tennyson,Sagiri Ameno."

After some time they went back to the inn,where Sagiri just went straight to her room and crashed it so hard that it was heard in the whole city,to the others's sudden confusion.

"What was that?"asked the others as Ben rushed after Sagiri

"Well...let's just say we meet someone not that if you excuse me!"said Ben as he rushed towards Sagiri's Inn room's door.

"Did something important happened that we missed?"asked Kogarashi a bit very confused

"I'll tell you all that happened,as it seems Ben and Sagiri aren't in the mood to do so."said Hibari as she started to tell them about Albedo and the forced marriage.

"Sagiri?You're feeling all right?"asked Ben

"LEAVE,ME,ALONE!"Sagiri hissed.

"I'll leave,but not before telling what I need to!"said Ben as Sagiri finally opened the door to Ben's surprise,as Sagiri was looking like she was crying the whole time since she entered her room.

"Enter."

"We...Were you crying now?""asked Ben the purple-haired Tsundere ninja.

"SHU...SHUT UP!"said she blushing and a bit angered as Ben entered the then continued "Well...What you wanted to talk with me?"

"It's about the wedding."said Ben very serious towards the subject

"Oh that..."

"I just wanted to say...when the wedding begins in 3 days,doesn't that means the anti-fight treaty will be over?"asked Ben as he finally thought that if the treaty is over he could stop the wedding and defeat Albedo in the process.

"That's right but-!"tried Sagiri to say,but was cut short by Ben "Then if that is it,I and the others will try and fight them back!"

"Ben...you...YOU IDIOT!"suddenly Sagiri broke into tears,to Ben's sudden shock as she put her head in Ben's let her cry on his shoulder,until he managed to calm Sagiri down,as suddenly the door crushed at the ground,as it was looking the others we're spying on their private conversation.

"Grrr..."said Ben and Sagiri as they blushed and Sagiri prepared to attack them with her Kunai and in an Green Blinding light,Ben was replaced with a massive Humanoid Tiger who was angry very angry,the transformation's name was RATH,as in Rath broke into anger. "HEAR RATH MEMBERS OF THE YURAGI INN!IF YOU THOUGHT RATH WON'T GET MAD FOR THAT THEN...YOU ARE WRONG!VERY...VERY WRONG!NOW RATH IS GONNA ANNIHILATE YOU!"

"DAMMIT."said the others as they prepared for the worst moment of their lives. "At least it was worth it!"

As after the night ended,the 3 days has passed and the ceremonial sake wedding already begun,as Albedo smirked as soon his new creation the recreated Ultimatrix will be ready and the time of his fight with Ben approached.

Just before the ceremony to begin,Juunosuke,the elder of the Yoinozaka Clan,reminded Sagiri of what'll happen if she doesn't marry his nephew.

"To know if you're not marrying,your Clan will be destroyed..."said Juunosuke making Sagiri a bit shocked,but that was not all that could happen as he continued "Yes,and also the entire "Friends" of yours and the Inn will be that boy Tennyson...Albedo it's gonna eliminate him."

"I...I understood."

*Crash!*It was heard when Ben and the others appeared and Hibari broke the Sake Glass in tiny Sagiri and the other present's surprise.

"Sorry...But the wedding is over."Said Ben with a smirk

Albedo:"Tennyson!As I expected!"

Ben:"ALBEDO GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Albedo:"Heh...you really thought it'll be that easy?Ultimate Vaxasaurian!"

Ben:"Ultimate Humungosaur!?"

Albedo:"Why did you think I stole that Omni-core?Now let the carnage you and that girl Sagiri want to stop the wedding...then you gotta fight me and Shakuhito."

"Who?"asked Ben a bit confused

"I!I'M SHAKUHITO!"bursted Shakuhito in anger as to why Ben did not know who he is.

"Then let's HUMUNGOSAUR!"Ben turned into his version of Ultimate Humungousaur and started to fight Albedo,Albedo dodged Ben's move and hit Ben's Ultimate Humungousaur to the ground with all of his powers,that made the entire Yoinozaka's Clan Building to clatter.

Blood sprayed from Ultimate Humungosuaur's mouth that made him instantly turn back into Ben...Ben clean the blood on his face and prepared to transform again.

As that was happening Sagiri finished with Shakuhito,to Juunosuke's disgust at how weak his nephew really was,as that happened Sagiri fell on the ground unconscious.

"Now...Let's use Azmuth's newly added alien to the Database..."said Ben smirking in curiosity and excitement.

"And who is this guy?"asked Albedo

"Umm...Let me think...Atomi...Atomicbomb...Ah yes!I'm Atomix!"said the alien now recognized as Atomix

"It doesn't matter the form...Tennyson!I'll annihilate you!"Atomix then stopped Albedo's raging bull attack that not even made Atomix move an inch,as Atomix made the others a sign so that Kogarashi can create an white energy shield and protect the others.

"Now I will only punch you a few meters away...so I can use this form..."as Atomix did that,he accidentally punched them near the earth's atmosphere,Atomix made an incantation that made Ultimate Humungousaur fell down on the ground,to its own created an atomic energy orb that made Albedo turn back into a clone of Ben

"Damn this thing is bright!You guys all right?"said Ben as Kogarashi and others came down to earth.

"Yeah...we just passed out when we exit the atmosphere..."said Kogarashi a bit dizzy.

"Ah!Sorry about that!"Said Ben as Albedo started complaining.

"HUH!?NO...Not this again!I'm again in the body of an 17-years old Ben Tennyson!The Hormones,the preferences...The itch to eat smoothies and chilli fries!Nothing is worse than...!"then the stabilizer of the Recreated Ultimatrix glitched out that made Albedo's appearance to change to that of a 10-years old Ben Tennyson "Ow Man!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!NOOOOOOOO!"

"Take them away!Members of the Yoinozaka Clan and Albedo...you all are arrested for accomplying an intergalactic criminal,for armed heist and for crimes against humanity and the universe."said Max and the rest of the plumbers who immediately appeared to take on Juunosuke,Shakuhito and Albedo in plumbers custody.

"And what's gonna happen to Albedo?"asked Ben smirking

"Azmuth already planned something for him..."said Max with a smirk.

"What?"

"ARGH!I'm gonna..."said Albedo as Azmuth put him to work at the barns,to clean mess until he learns his lesson,as Azmuth threw another wave of garbage at Ben

"Luck at cleaning!"said Azmuth to the angered Galvan.

"Te...Tennysooooon!Ameeeeeno!I'm gonna get my revenge on you!On you Azmuuuuuuth as weeeeel!"said Albedo really angered

_**NEXT TIME!SOME FILLER AND STAND-ALONE EPISODES!AND THEN WE GET TO BEGIN THE HIOUGI ESTATE STORY ARC!SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN...SHION,A MAJOR **__**DEBUT!AND VOTE FOR BEN'S LOVE INTEREST ON MY HOMEPAGE!THE POOL ENDS ON JANUARY 30th!**_


	3. Shion,A Major Debut!

It was week-day and that also meant Ben needed to go to Yukemuro High School,as it was looking like another exchange student moved here as well,not just the person in cause entered the Class,Ben and the other students were a bit shocked to see that the new student was a 15-years old girl dressed like an punk motorbiker.

"Yo!I'm Todoroki Shion!Nice to meet yah!"the girl said as she made the other students be a bit frightened by her appearance.

As over the day's course Shion tried to make friends to no avail,as she mostly scared everyone she talked to,everyone but Ben and Chisaki even helped her to look more"normal" as Shion wanted to.

"Now you're ready to talk with someone."said Chisaki with a smile on her face

"Wait!What!?I can't...I...I!"tried Shion to say,but Chisaki grabbed her and walked towards Ben

"Too late!"

"Wait!"

"Ben,did you meet Shion-chan?"asked Chisaki our alien hero

"Ah...yeah...we did meet before."said Ben as he put the hand forward to shake hands with Shion.

"Umm...Ni...Nice to...meet you!"said Shion making the same gesture.

"Well do you want to hang out?"asked Ben to Shion's surprise

"Yes!"

As the day continued,Shion and Ben talked,and learned that both of them like the smoothies and chilli fries from Mr. Smoothie's and that she did indeed watched Ben's most favorite show in history,Sumo Shion agreed to show Ben the Mr. Smoothie's from Yukemuro City.

"Look who's there!Todoroki Shion!Where are your gang outfits?And that plain guy?Do you really think you can live normal with your past?"said some motorbikers as they stopped right before Ben and Shion.

"Look,I don't have time for this..."said Shion trying to walk away.

"Oh no...we're gonna get our revenge!"said the punk leader towards Shion.

"Hey leave her alone!You morons!"said Ben protecting Shion from the motorbikers.

"Do you want a battle punk!?"said the punks's leader as he smiled evilly.

"Umm...did you looked at yourself in the mirror?"said Ben mocking them.

"Get him!"but as they tried to attack Ben,they we're blinded by a green light that surprised both the punks and Shion,as Ben was replaced by Fasttrack.

"FASTTRACK!"said Ben as he changed into an sly wolf-like alien with thunder symbols all over his body,soon Fasttrack begun trow thugs here and there,as on the ground the leader of the thugs tried to hit Ben with an rock,but an mysterious person put Ben out of the way,but before Fasttrack could turn around and see who was the helper,just an green line was Fasttrack's confusion.

Fastrack:"Umm...Strange...I could Swear I saw-!"

Shion:"That was awesome!Thank you...umm...for protecting me and all...ummm...Ben!"

Fasttrack then turned back into his human form,and smirked whilst Ben continued "Don't tell about it,let's go to that Mr. Smoothie's you told me about!"

Shion:Yeah!Let go,yo!I mean let's go...yes!"

Ben:"You're cute...did you knew that?"

Shion:"What...What do you mean by that!?"

The night continued,and the two walked home,Ben walking with Shion home.

"Well...See you tomorrow!"

"Wait!Do you still want to hang out with me?"said Shion a bit surprised by what Ben said

"Sure...I like you!"said Ben as he waved and walked away.

"Then...See you tomorrow as well!"Shion said and then waked at Ben as well...

Shion entered in her house as her mother

Shion's Mother:"Well someone's has a boyfriend?"

Shion:"Mom!Ben's just a friend!"

Shion's Mother:"Well...You two seem more like a couple than anything else!"

Shion:"MOM!"

Shion's Mother:"I was just saying!No reason to get embarrassed!"

_**Sorry for the chapter's length!BUT THE MANGA CHAPTER IS SHORT AND I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER!BUT AS ALWAYS...HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!NEXT TIME OTHER 3 STANDALONE/FILLER CHAPTERS,THEN WE CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY ARCS!**_


	4. Valentine Capriccio

It was February,Right on Valentine's day and Yuuna,Chisaki and Hibari wanted all of them to make some chocolate for Kogarashi,but as that was,Sagiri got an idea as well.

Sagiri:"I can't do it!"

Chiaki:"C'mon Sagiri!It's no big deal!"

Sagiri:"Then why can't you even make the chocolate for Kogarashi!?"

Yuuna:"Umm...that's another thing...and you know it!"

Sagiri:"But I don't know why I can't make them!"

Chiaki:"Well,if you love Ben..."

Sagiri:"Who..WHO SAID I LOVE BEN!?I just want to give him chocolate as a thank-you gift!You know from what he did back 5 days ago...?"

Hibari:"If you say so..."

"Well...I don't have nothing to lose!"said Sagiri as she cooked some chocolate,that she put in the oven.

More Moments Later...

"No!Why didn't them make well!?"said Sagiri as the chocolate he made for Ben was broken into tiny pieces and a bit burn on the sides...

Yuuna:"Still those are better than outs!

"You...Yours are perfect...mine are nothing..."said Sagiri being embarrassed that she a ninja from the Chuuma Ninja Clan could fight an Oni,but not make some cookies.

"Well if you just wanted to thank him...and I think Ben loves any kind of chocolate as well...

"I think you're right!Now...Let's...give Ben...chocolate for Valentine's Day..."said Sagiri as she and the girls walked outside the kitchen to go and give their chocolates.

Ben:"Looks like you have a love triangle there!"

Kogarashi:"What?"

Ben:"You'd wish to know..."

"Umm..take this Ben!"said Sagiri as she gave Ben an box of chocolate and run away embarrassed,much to Ben's confusion

Ben:"Thanks?What was all that about?But...mmm!Those are so good!Now I shall go!"

Chiaki:"Where are you going?"

Ben:"To Shion's house,I got a present for her!"

Nonko:"Ah...Young romance!"

"She's not-You know what believe what you want!I'm leaving!"said Ben as grabbing an box with a ribbon on its front,and walked towards Shion's that happened however,Charmcaster appeared and started havoc trough the town,and Ben started to complain."Oh C'mon!Villains don't take vacation on Holidays?Sigh...It's hero time!"Ben then transformed into Rath,which angered Rath."LET ME TELL A THING OMNITRIX!RATH WANTED TO TURN INTO FASTTRACK!RATH IS NOT HAPPY!AND LET ME ALSO TELL YOU A THING CHARMCASTER!TODAY IS VALENTINE'S DAY!I HAVE A PRESENT TO GIVE TO SOMEONE AND YOU'RE IN MY WAY!RATH FOUGHT THE MOUNTAINS!RATH SMASH!"Rath then jumped on the walls of buildings and attacked Charmcaster,but suddenly as Rath tried to do so,Charmcaster was gone and she got away with an cursed and turned back into Ben.

Finally after some time,without any other villains attacked,Ben managed to get to Shion's house,where she waited him with an box of waved her and walked towards her.

Shion:"Ah!You arrived!I thought you won't arrive!"

Ben:"Sorry about that...I got to battle a villain some streets here you go!"

Shion:"What's this?"

Ben:"It's an necklace where I put the photo from when we first went to this town's Mr. Smoothy' you like it?"

Shion:"Umm...Yeah...Yes,I like it!Than...Thank you...umm..Ben!"

Ben:"It's nothing!"

Shion's mother"C'mon!Kiss my daughter!"

Shion"Mom!"

"Umm...Ms. Todoroki!Could you please enter inside?This is more of a private moment!"said Ben a bit annoyed by Shion's mom who appeared just at the worst moment possible...like his mom.

"Sure...don't let the old lady watch her daughter's first kiss!"said Shion's mother as she closed the window and entered back in her bedroom,a bit angered.

Shion:"Uhh...I'm sorry!But my mom is so embarrassing sometimes!I think she's the most embarrassing mom in the world!"

Ben:"Hah!You didn't meet my mom then!We go?"

Shion:"Huh?Where?"

"What do you mean where?At Mr. Smoothy's!I heard they have a new Valentine's Flavor!"said Ben with a smirk of excitement

"Let's go!"Said Shion with a smile

**_NEXT TIME!BEN FINDS WHAT YAYA DOES EVERY YEAR AT THE NEKO FESTIVAL,WHILE BEN NEEDS TO BATTLE A CAT GOD NAMED ARAMAKI!?FIND OUT NEXT IN...BEN,YAYA AND THE FOXTAIL!_**


	5. Ben,Yaya and The Foxtail!

It was day and the Neko Festival of Yukemuro City already begun,as Ben saw million of cats flying through the air to his own he did indeed managed to think that those cats were indeed cat gods,or better said friends of Yaya' followed some of the cats towards an shrine,where probably Yaya was.

"Hello there!You must be the new friend Yaya told us about,I'm Saburo,the shield Cat God!"

"Huh...I thought Cat Gods are only cats...but giant."said Ben how good he could made it to sound,but that didn't deranged Saburo the Ben's surprise as Saburo responded"Well...We can also talk!"

"By the way Saburo...did you saw Yaya?"asked Ben the little cat god,a bit curious where his friend had gone to.

"Yes...she's inside the shrine!But you'd-And he's gone,but I don't think Yaya would mind!"Saburo tried to warn Ben about the fact that Yaya was changing her clothes inside the shrine,but gave up as Ben already entered inside.

"AH!SO-SORRY YAYA I DIDN'T MEANT TO-!"said Ben seeing that Yaya was changing her clothes.

"Oh...Hey Ben."Yaya didn't even care for Ben's appearance,as she was calm like a cat.

"DON'T UNDRESS SO CASUALLY!"said Ben a bit embarrassed and annoyed,as Yaya dressed a shrine maiden suit and took an artifact.

"How do I look?"asked Yaya

"You really look good in that shrine maiden costume."Ben responded,giving her a thumbs her up.

"Thanks~Nya!"said Yaya as suddenly sound of terror and destruction came from outside the shrine as an massive cat wearing sunglasses appeared and started destroying all around him in an to how Rath does when he is well...Rath.

"AAAAH!IT'S ARAMAKI AGAIN!"

"OI!HUMAN!READY TO GIVE YAH TERRITORY TO MAH?"said the cat god with an mocking grin towards Ben and Yaya.

"This guy really reminds me of Rath."said Ben as Yaya started to fight Aramaki,but suddenly Aramaki outmatched Yaya's power and started to use his claws to injure then continued grinning"NOW I GOT YOU!",then Aramaki broke the front half of Yaya's clothes,until made he fall on the ground.

"This is not good!"said Saburo shocked at Yaya's defeat as Ben prepared his Omnitrix and in an green flash,Rath appeared in his place and Aramaki angered him very badly,now the battle of the giant cats started.

"Well then-HEY YOU GIANT CAT!IF YOU WANT A BATTLE...BATTLE WITH SOMEONE OF YOUR OWN SIZE!RATH IS GOING TO SMASH YOU ARAKI,ABAKI OR WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!"Rath jumped at the Shrine to see what he could use as a weapon,Rath took the Bell from its tower and throw it towards Aramaki dodged it easily as the bell rolled angered Rath,who jumped at him with his giant claws,but Aramaki took Rath's arm and started hitting him on the ground and biting and injure him.

Rath jumped from the ground angered,but after seeing that Yaya was good,Rath let her do Aramaki the K.O. took her shrine maiden artifact and started to move it,which made Aramaki fall on the ground like a big cat he was,and started laughing and playing.

"What the heck was just that?"aske Ben a bit confused to what just happened before his very eyes.

"Thank you Ben~Nya!"said Yaya half naked who jumped to hug our alien hero,to Ben's own surprise.

"It's nothing."responded Ben with a charming smirk.

"Tsk...See you next year!"Aramaki said walking away,as then Yaya and Ben said something that would surprise the giant angry cat god.

"Aramaki!Let's pray together next year!"said Yaya with a smile towards the angry cat god.

"Yeah...and you was a good rival in battle."said Ben as well to the cat god.

"Grr...You humans are always the same...!Ahh...See you next year!"said Aramaki as he smiled and walked away.

"Hey,Yaya...I saw a fish stand at the festival,do you want to come with me there?"asked Ben his feline friend.

"If it's fish,then sure Ben!"said Yaya as she followed Ben at the fish stand in cause.

At the end of a day,Ben and Yaya had fun at the festival,of course after the battle with Aramaki...and Ben and Yaya got to know each other from far away an flying figure watches over them.

Karura:"So...Kogarashi-kun's birthday is tomorrow...Its going to be fun!Matora!"

Matora:"Yes,Karura-sama!"

Karura:"Be sure to follow them!"

"Of curse Karura-sama!Heh!"said the other figure as she started follow Ben and Yaya towards the inn in search for Kogarashi's location.

_**NEXT TIME...WE FINALLY START THE HIOUGI ESTATE STORY ARC!KARURA,AN DESCENDANT OF THE TENGU GREAT FAMILY WANTS TO MARRY KOGARASHI!AND THAT NOT BEFORE KIDNAPPING HIM ON HIS BIRTHDAY!CAN BEN AND THE OTHERS FIGHT THIS PRINCESS OF DARKNESS?FIND OUT NEXT TIME...PARTY'S OVER!**_


	6. Party's Over

It was noon and everyone prepared for Kogarashi's party.

Chitose:"We need a plan for the party!Any ideas?Any idea is good,really!"

Ben:"How about a party with Smoothies?"

Sagiri:"Ben,that's what you'll like."

Ben:"Well that's what I'll want on my Birthday,remember it."

Chitose:"What if we make him a surprise?He seems always so lonely in the hot springs!So what do you say?"

Ben:"Well if I can do a Cannonbolt in the water then I'm in!"

Then after some time Kogarashi arrived,just to see that nobody was in the inn,so Kogarashi decided to go to the hot springs,just to be surprised to hear the girls entering the hot springs,which he from instinct closed his eyes,just to be surprised that the girls were in their swimsuits.

Kogarashi:"You guys!"

Yuuna:"Well we thought you'd want some company."

Kogarashi:"But where's Ben?"

Cannonbolt:"CANNONBOLT!"

"WAIT BEN DON'T-!"tried Sagiri and the others to stop Ben transformed into Cannonbolt to jump in the water,but Cannonbolt feel in the water that made it fall everywhere and also make the other jump in the air,as Cannonbolt hit the ground and made the whole building to clatter.

"Ouch...I think I broke my neck or foot...Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah...but do you really needed to go in the water as alien!?"as the girls said that,The Omnitrix suddenly entered the Scan/Capture mode,that made Ben already a bit suspicious...

"2 NEW DNA SAMPLES UNLOCKED AND ADDED TO THE OMNITRIX'S DATABASE!DNA DISTRIBUTED STILL ON PLAYLIST 9!PLAYLIST 9 FULL!"

"Omnitrix how far are the DNA sources?"

"FIVE METERS IN THE AIR,NEAR WEST."said The Omnitrix's robotic voice,as suddenly an strong wave of wind came out of nowhere,flying the girls's swimsuits,making Kogarashi and Ben to blush and be a bit shocked,But Ben didn't remained blocked like Kogarashi and he touched the Omnitrix's dial,and in an green flash in his place appeared an turtle-like Alien was the wind alien Terraspin."TERRASPIN!"Terraspin then turned into an air ventilator as soon he countered the wind and made it go in another direction entirely,just soon two figures to descend from the sky,one was a girl with red hair and yellow eyes,with two eagle wings on her back,the other was a blonde girl with brown eyes and was standing on an flying cloud,as Ben recognized they were the DNA source.

Karura:"Give me the Yataghahane!"

Ben:"Yata-what now?"

Sagiri:"So what do you have to do with them Kogarashi?"

Kogarashi:"Well...My master was of the 6th generation of The Yataghane family."

Matora:"Hah...can I have my fun,Karura-sama?"

Suzutsuki:"No...NO!NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA!"

Karura:"All right."

"Wha...WHAT KARURA-SAMA!?"asked Suzutsuki a bit surprised by Karura's reaction as she put a leaf on Kogarashi's suddenly turned him into an wooden Kokeshi doll,to Ben's and the others's surprise,Ben and the others tried to go and save Kogarashi,but Matora stayed in their way.

Matora:"Fight me!"

Swampfire:"Heh...Prepare yourself missy...because the atmosphere is gonna be on fire!SWAMPFIRE!"

Matora:"Oh...and what youkai would you be?"

"Alien...and Shut up and fight!"said Swampfire as he hit Matora with some fire just that she to eat it."WHAT THE-!?"Swampfire changed into Humungousaur who made Matora fly through an rock.

"HAHAHA!CONTINUE IT!IT'S SO FUN!"

"You're crazy!"said Humungousaur as he finally managed to defeat Matora,but as he thought so Matora rise up wanting another fight,Ben giving the battle to Nonko who asked if they have some alcohol,but to her anger,Matora destroyed it the fight begun as Ben and the others prepared the rescue mission.

"So that's the plan,I transformed in Ghostfreak or XLR8,Yuuna and Sagiri will infiltrate the estate,meanwhile Hibari,Yaya and Koyuzu fight the other guards remaining,then I enter inside Karura's room,I use Atomix and we take her ?"then Ben continued"Then It's...umm...It's Rescue Time!"as this happened,Ben transformed into XLR8 to get to the estate,as the others followed then changed to Ghostfreak,as he and Yuuna walked trough the walls as an guard managed t

"Stop hitting yourself,stop hitting yourself,stop hitting yourself!AND DONE!"Said Ghostfreak as he made the guard hit himself several times until he fell to the ground,to Ben's they finally managed to enter in Karura's room,just to see

Ben:"Weird...!*Ahem!*Get back Kogarashi you Eagle girl!"

Karura:"Grr...I'm a tengu!Not an eagle girl!"

Ben:"Let us go Karura!'

Yuuna:"And let Kogarashi free!"

"Heh...Guards keep them away...!"said Karura as in an green flash,Ben disappeared,and in his place stood an Gray bird humanoid with an green suit,black pants,it had two wings and the Omnitrix symbol on its hand."Xbird!"the being said as suddenly Karura started looking at Ben with hearts in her eyes...as Xbird was confused "Umm...what's going on?"Ben said as suddenly Kogarashi came back to his senses a bit dizzy.

Karura:"Will you marry me?"

Ben:" ,but I will not marry you."

Kaura:"WHAT!?Do you know who I am!?'

"Sorry,not interested."that comment let Karura shocked,as **_Ben_** and the others walked back at inn,as the Tengu Incident ended and everyone was good and well,but a mysterious visitor comes at the Inn,as it was looking like the visitor was Karura to the others's shock,Sagiri,Yaya and Oboro tried to attack her but Ben and Kogarashi stopped them.

Ben:"So what do you want?"

Karura:"I wanted to say...I'm sorry!And if not's big the derange could I please stay here!?"

Ben:"I forgive you."

Karura:"What?"

Others:"WHAT!?"

Ben:"Well we forgive you,if you want to redeem yourself,that proves you're a good you can stay with me in my room if you want."

Karura:"Really?"

Ben:"Really."

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EPISODE!AND AS IT LOOKS LIKE,BEN HAS A NEW ROOMMATE!NEXT TIME...VACATION,DOUBLE THE PROBLEMS!BEN AND THE OTHERS ARE GOING ON AN BEACH TRIP,BUT KOGARASHI'S MASTER BREAKS THE VACATION!**_


	7. Vacation Double the Trouble!

Yuragi Inn Side.

Ben and the others prepared to go on vacation at an Beach House,even if Ben noted that there could be another Krakken or another alien being.

But in some time,minutes as Ben used XLR8 to inspect the place before getting there,but not noticing anything strange at the house at all,and until the others arrived,Ben already made himself comfortable.

Chisaki:"Did you found anything?"

"Nope,this place is good!"said Ben as the time passed,they had fun and good times,but all will change,as an mysterious visitor comes at the beach house and knocks at the door.

Kogarashi:"Master Ouga!?"

"Huh?"

Kogarashi:"Everybody,she's my Master,Ouga Makyouin."

Yuuna:"May ask how'd you meet?"

Kogarashi:"It happened some years ago...She was a spirit,and the first person I really liked,she trained me and she is a good master,2 years ago I fought an monster,and master suddenly leave,as her regrets what are you doing here?"

Ouga:"The thing you killed 2 years ago,could still be alive."

Kogarashi:"But how?"

Ouga:"You killed just its soul,but it's physical form is still the one who is that...is her!"

Yuuna:"Me!?"

Ouga:"Yes...you have the qualities of an Garandou and Tenko alike."

Kogarashi"Master,she hasn't how!"

Ouga:"I am happy that you have friends and all...but what an irony that an enemy is your friend."

Kogarashi:"Sorry Master...But you need to stop."

"Hah...You're still a idiot like always Kogarashi."said Ouga,as she hit Kogarashi so hard that made him fall into an rock and tried to teleport the master away,but she reflected the with no other option,Ben joined the fight,as he turned into EchoEcho and got ready for the counterattack.

"Echo Echo!"said EchoEcho,and he,Sagiri,Hibari and Yaya started the assault,but they were easily defeated,at this rate,EchoEcho rolled the Omnitrix symbol and in an green flash,EchoEcho turned into Ultimate EchoEcho."Oh...Now it's on!"said Ultimate EchoEcho as sound disks appeared around Ouga and the sonic sounds started to be heard,that just made Ouga briefly cover her eyes,but then she destroyed them started changing gears and used his 3rd most powerful form...ATOMIX.

Atomix:"If even Atomix can't do it...Then nothing can!"

"You're persistent!But all it's futile!"said Ouga with a smirk as Atomix hit her again and again with atomic bombs and beams that made just explosions around Atomix still was defeated in an red flash he turned back into Ben."May ask you why are you protecting such an evil creature!?She deserves to die!"

Hibari:"No...She's my friend!So I refuse to believe she ever was evil!"

Sagiri and Yaya:"Even if it's true,Yuuna is good and caring!"

Ben:"And I don't believe that someone who has the courage to redeem themselves or don't even remember what they have done are if you can't see that...Then you're worse than Vilgax or Albedo at the same place!"

Ouga:"You really are idiot,aren't you?Redeem?Amnesia?Hah!What nonsense!And you're stubbornness is Unbelievable!"

Ben:"Ben Tennyson,I don't think you meet me!I'm the most stubborn person on earth!"

Ouga:"You can attack me all day long...I'm untouchable to all attacks,except Kogarashi's!So try on!"

Sagiri:"So your attacks came from your spiritual form?"

"Hah...Yes,I can deflect any attacks and reduces any spiritual damage."but as Ouga said that,Nonko appearance in her 10 Liters form,that Ouga smirked at excited at the battle that had to come.

As that happened Ben,Sagiri,Yaya and Hibari tried their best at healing Kogarashi...

Ben:"Omnitrix doesn't heal anything."

Yaya:"As well as my licking."

"Then I have another option...CLOCKWORK!"said Ben as he turned into Clockwork,who stopped the time around them,to have the time to heal Clockwork created an green energy around Kogarashi's body,turning the time on his body 2 hours proving to Kogarashi managed to wake that happened,however,Nonko was defeated at the hands of Kogarashi started to talk with her,trying to make her know that Yuuna is a good person,but she immobilize Oboro,Karura and Ben,as to be sure they don't use any kind of which flies away towards Yuuna's location,Kogarashi tried to stop her,but she hit him in an near rock.

Hibari:"We don't have how to warn Yuuna and the others..."

Ben:"We do have a chance."

Sagiri:"How?"

Shockrock:"That fool of Ouga put one of the shreds on The Omnitrix,and if I can move it,I can turn into Shockrock and teleport to Yuuna's just 1 person can go through it."

Sagiri:"Go you 'll catch up somehow and free Karura and Oboro,somehow."

"Then It's Warning Time!"said Shockrock as he created an wormhole that sent him right where Yuuna was,as the girls were surprised to see Ben,as he noticed he was on an airship in another dimension"Hey guys!I came to warn you!"

Yuuna"About what,Ben?"

Shockrock:"About Ouga!"

Miriada:"We already knew that."

Shockrock:"Ah...But did you knew that she's right behind us?"

Yuuna and the others:"WHAT!?"

Chitose:"I'm going to slow her down!"

Ouga:"Still not down!"

"WHAT THE-!?THIS IS THE MOST PERSIST ENEMY I EVER SEEN!"As Shockrock said that Yuuna suddenly grew wolf ears and 9 fox tails and an white soul she saved Chitose from falling in a void and teleported her,Miriada and Chisaki/Koyuzu back in Tokyo for their own safety,as Ben prepared the Omnitrix as well,this time turning into the new Tenko DNA made Ouga smirk in disappeared in an green light,in his place now standing an Fox Humanoid with green eyes,that whore an green bodysuit,black pants and the familiar Omnitrix insign on its chest "FOXTEN!"

Ouga:"You're aa tenko as well?"

"Not close enough...Now let's go Ultimate!"said Foxten as he turned the Omnitrix insign,and now Foxten had 10 tails and the Omnitrix insign had spikes on it."Ultimate Foxten!"

Ouga:"Grr!"

"Come and at us,Sis!"said Foxten as Ouga jumped at him and Tenko Yuuna,they managed to dodge the attack,just that Ouga to hit them in the head and make them fall into an didn't even had time to rise from the ground,as Ouga hit them straight in their stomach,making them scream and fall on an piece of land.

But before Ouga to give them the final blow,an mysterious voice appears as Ben and Yuuna transformed back into mysterious voice soon was revealed to be the head of the Tenko Family himself,Byakuei Tenko appeared and soon stuck Ouga,her agent,Yuuna and Ben to an stone wall.

Ouga:"Grrr!"

Byakuei:"It futile to escape...that's a anti-soul energy proof shield!"

"Oh,But you have anti-Omnitrix proof?"Said Ben as he looked at the Omnitrix,only to observe that it was Recharging "Oh you gotta be kidding me Omnitrix!"said Ben annoyed as he needed to stay there for 10 minutes or so.

Ouga:"Who are you?'

Byakuei:"I?I am Byakuei Tenko the founder of the Tenko family and the creator of Garandou."

Ouga:"!"

Yuuna:"And why'd you do that much evil?"

Byakuei"...I cloned my daughter in seek of the last clone lived for two years,until she was the present one well...are you white-haired girl!"

Yuuna:"But what'll your daughter say at witnessing such atrocities!?"

Byakuei:"My daughter's memories can always be sealed..."

"That's the most creepiest plan I ever heard from an bad guy..."said Ben observing how sinister his goal was,as his other villains wanted just to take over the world or revenge.

"Now to continue on...I will sacrifice you to Garandou how big your powers are."said Byakuei as Kogarashi suddenly appeared and freed Ben,Yuuna,Ouga and the agent,exactly when the Omnitrix charged.

Ben:"Time you'd show up!"

Kogarashi:"Sorry for being late!"

Yuuna:"But how did you got here?"

"I came here when I hear that this guy was behind it all."but as soon as Kogarashi said that,Byakuei tried to kill Kogarashi just to be catch by this,Byakuei tried to teleport away,but was blocked by an agents and demon slayers appearing next to being said his daughter's name that made Yuuna be under his control,witnessing this,Ben touched the Ultimatrix's buttons,making it fall and he throw it right on Yuuna's wrist,Ben commanding anti-possession procedure which proved to work,as Yuuna was a bit confused.

Yuuna:"HUH!?WHA...What's going on?"

"DAMN IT!Well...it looks I need to re-do the experiment again!"said Byakuei as he tried to hit Yuuna with an beam,but Ouga jumped in her face,being sealed away by Byakuei.

Ben:"Yuuna!Use the Omnitrix!Touch the interface!And click on that green robot!"

"Ye..Yes!A...Atomix?"said Yuuna as in an green flash she was replaced by a female version of then tried to hit Byakuei straight in which she succeeded only that the Omnitrix to time out.

Mahoro Tenko:"Papa!You did something very...very bad!"

Byakuei:"Ma...Mahoro!?But who freed you!?"

Spanner:"I did."

Ben:"Who are you?"

"I'm Spanner!And let's say I'm an ally!"said Spanner as he walked on the rocks,managing to land Byakuei a direct hit."Don't you dare threating my aunt ever again!"said he gaining Yuuna's attention.

Yuuna:"Huh?"

Spanner:"No..Nothing!It was nothing at all,Hahaha!"

Then Yuuna,Ben and others went back at the inn,Ouga making an short the same night she passed away.

Ouga:"Goodbye,Kogarashi,I'm glad you finally make friends!"

Kogarashi:"Goodbye,Master."

_**NEXT TIME!THE FINALE OF THIS STORY!HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER...THE END!**_


	8. THE END

It finally came the day for Ben's departure back to was sad for saying Goodbye to Ben,Sagiri being the most sad of them all,as she didn't knew what should she say to Ben.

As finally the hours passed,The Proto-TRUK arrived and ready to take Ben back to Bellwood,but he just waited until everyone said their goodbye to Ben,with Sagiri being the last who needed to say Goodbye to Ben.

"Umm...Ben.I'll just get to the subject.I love you,and I want to be with you."said Sagiri blushing slight as she grabbed Ben's hand hug him and kissed him on his cheeks,to Ben and everyone else's sudden surprise as they never saw her acting that way.

"I do too Sagiri."said Ben to Sagiri's surprise,as Ben managed to kiss Sagiri,as they both blushed,but then they got sadder.

"Then how we make this to work?"asked Sagiri a bit sad.

"Do you want to come to Bellwood?With me?I and my team are going on a Road Trip through the universe,so If you and somebody else want to join...It'll be what do you guys say?"asked Ben looking at Sagiri and the others,as Hibari walked towards them,nodding as she wanted to go with him on the Road Trip.

"YES!"Said Hibari an Sagiri wanting to come with Ben and the others on the Galactic Road Trip,Ben smirked as he called out for Rook.

"Rook!We have some more guests coming!"said Ben,to Rook's excitement,as he opened the Proto-TRUK's doors and let everyone in.

"Then Hop In!The More,The Merrier!"said Rook smirking as Ben gave him a nod in agreement.

"Hmmm...You did the expression right this time."said Ben a bit surprised.

"I learned from the Best!"said Rook to Ben's happiness as he and others walked inside the Proto-TRUK,waved at the others,and The Proto-TRUK flew away,back to Bellwood,where the Galactic Road Trip should begin.

**THANKS FOR READING THE FIC!IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE CONTINUATION CHECK OUT MY UPCOMING BEN 10 FANFIC ON BEN 10 FANFIC WIKI,CALLED BEN 10:BEYOND THE OMNIVERSE!STILL DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL MAKE IT!HOPE YOU'LL SEE IT!**


End file.
